


Forging a Path Together

by Luneth



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 20:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20442092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luneth/pseuds/Luneth
Summary: They had built their life together in this apartment. Countless memories, this would be one more.





	Forging a Path Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doop_doop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doop_doop/gifts).

> This is just a quick lil thing I wrote since DimDue week is happening. These two are so soft...  
Dedue still calls Dimitri "Your Highness" but it's a pet name (and he doesn't do it in public because Dimitri gets super embarrassed).

It was late evening by the time Dimitri climbed the final staircase to their apartment, one arm wrapped around a paper shopping bag. Dedue must already be home by now.

He was glad Dedue hadn’t insisted on meeting him on the way. Not that he didn’t love spending him with him, even short walks taken in silence, but for this particular errand...

The door was unlocked when he tried it, so he shouldered his way on though into the familiar living area.

It was a nice apartment. The two of them had worked hard to make it so. Houseplants bursting with health perched on furniture and succulents lined the windowsills. On one wall was a framed acrylic painting of the Faerghus countryside. On the opposite wall, a poster of the Duscur Bears football team hung straight and neat, with a poster of the Blue Lions hanging right beside it, just a little more lopsided.

“Dimitri.”

He turned, and there was Dedue, ducking a bit as he squeezed through the doorway to join him. He must have been home for some time now; He was wearing a pair of sweatpants, and a brown sweater Dimitri remembered giving him for his birthday a few years back. They had lived here together for four years, but Dimitri never lost the feeling of happiness that swelled in his chest, coming home from a long day of work, to him.

“You’ve returned,” he stated. “Welcome back.” Dimitri answered with a broad smile. While others may have found the greeting stilted, to him it felt like the warmest thing in the world.

“Sorry I’m late,” he told him as he moved to set the bag down on the kitchen counter.

“I was not concerned, since you texted me to tell me as such.” Dedue gave a soft nod. “Thank you for doing so.”

“Well, I didn’t want you to worry.” Dimitri toyed nervously with the edge of the bag, then abruptly dug into it to pull out a small bag. “I uh, picked up some more plant food, for your plants...” The shift in Dedue’s expression was so minute, anyone else would have missed the way his eyebrows crept up in faint surprise.

“Thank you,” he said, “Surely, that is not your only reason for being out late?” He almost sounded scandalized, and Dimitri couldn’t help a weak laugh.

“No, no. I had some other things to um, pick up, this was just on the way.” He drummed his hands against the counter. “So um, did anything interesting happen, today?”

“Not particularly,” Dedue tilted his head to the side. “Why do you ask?”

“Just wondering! I mean, ah...” Dimitri cast a hapless look around, caught sight of the charred stain near the stove. It had been a result of Dimitri’s ill-fated attempt at cooking alone, to surprise Dedue with some Duscur style food. While most of it had been cleaned up, Dimitri had begged Dedue to leave the stain be. He had made up the excuse of “preserving the memories” just to stop Dedue from killing himself scrubbing.

“Dimitri.” Dedue’s voice pulled him out of his recollection. Dimitri looked up and found himself meeting his gaze, those eyes that were always so soft, so warm, so free of judgement. “Is something the matter?”

“Nothing’s the matter,” Dimitri answered. That much he could manage to get out of his traitorous mouth. “I…I had something I wanted to ask you.” Dedue nodded once more.

“I am listening.”

And at that Dimitri went mute. His blasted tongue betrayed him, looking into Dedue’s face, so he looked away. His eyes swept across the apartment around them, four years of memories of their life together.

He remembered when they had moved in together. No hired crew, just the two of them dragging each piece of furniture up the stairs. At the end they had both collapsed together on the sofa, sweaty and panting, surrounded by a living room they had set up on their own, together.

He remembered when Dedue had humbly asked permission to perhaps get one small houseplant. Dimitri had enthusiastically rearranged the living room to create a sunny spot for it. Now, their apartment resembled a small jungle.

He remembered when a group of them had gone out to celebrate, and Dimitri had had a little too much to drink. Dedue had helped his staggering body up the stairs, carrying him at some points, made sure he drank some water, then carefully bundled him up into bed. Dimitri had awoke to breakfast cooking, and some soothing tea for his headache.

He remembered when Dedue had come home late one day, clothes torn and blood running down his face. And as Dimitri carefully cleaned the blood from his face and demanded names and answers on who did this to him, Dedue had met him with soft discomfort, assured him not to trouble himself with it. That had been a long night, full of discussions about communication, support, caring, and their status as friends and lovers and comrades.

He remembered countless times, waking from nightmares crying and clawing at his own skin, and Dedue’s strong embrace around him to drag him back to reality, his gentle voice to ground him, free him from the hellscape of his mind.

He remembered many days spent together, leaning against each other as they cooked, or worked, or relaxed. He remembered many nights, curled up asleep in each other’s embrace.

So many memories here, this would be one more.

Dimitri’s hands shook just a little as he drew a small black box out of the bag. This time, the surprise on Dedue’s face was unmistakable. Dimitri forced a dry swallow and carefully pulled the lid open to reveal a simple ring, cast in Duscur gold and carefully sized.

“Dedue, you have been an invaluable, steady, and wonderful presence in my life,” Dimitri spoke slowly, careful not to fumble a single word. “If...If you would like, we could be a part of each other’s lives forever. Would...you like that?”

Dedue didn’t say anything, then he stepped forward. He crossed the distance between them in long strides, stopped directly in front of Dimitri, then raised his hands to gently cup his hands with his own.

“Dimitri,” Dedue spoke softly, “Did you ever think I would say no?” Dimitri gave a weak laugh, then shook his head.

“No, to be honest. But I...” His fingers curled around Dedue’s wrists, squeezing tight. “I had to be sure of myself first, I had to be sure I could be someone you deserved.”

“Noble as always, your highness.” Dedue leaned in to give him a light kiss on the forehead. “And I’m sure you know, I am forever happy to remain by your side, until the end of time and beyond.”

“I promise, Dedue,” Dimitri whispered, “I promise, we will build our lives together hand in hand, I will support you with all my strength, and I will never  _ ever  _ let anyone hurt you. _ ” _

“And I as well, Dimitri.” Dedue rested his head against Dimitri’s temple and closed his eyes. “Let us forge our path together.”

**Author's Note:**

> They had a modest wedding, adopted a small Duscur orphan, and lived happily ever after.


End file.
